Fire & Ice
by TheBrittanaExperience
Summary: Santana and Brittany are married, happy, and... they have powers? When push comes to shove, will they be able to stick it out? Or will they prove to be incompatible? Rated M for language and sex and stuff.
1. AN

Hey so... This is my first time writing any sort of story, let alone fanfiction. That being said, I've never uploaded to this site before. Bear with me as I get used to the whole  
process! Now that that's out of the way, allow me to introduce myself and this story. My name is ******, but you all can call me "J." I'm 18, and a Freshman in college here in Texas. _Yee haw_. Now about the story. I'm a _huge_ Glee fan, and Brittana shipper. I've been reading Brittana fanfiction for a while now, and I was inspired to finally write my own. Unfortunately, there are some great stories out there that were just left to the wind. This won't be one of those stories. Santana and Brittany are truly something special, and I hope I can do a bit of justice to their legacy, so to speak. In this story, Brittany and Santana are married, livin' life... and they have special abilities. I've always liked the idea of fire and ice compatibility, so I've decided to apply that concept to our lovely couple here. Ok, what else do I need to say... Oh, _right_. I will be including links to songs that fit certain moments, as well as outfits and things of that nature to help bring this story to life. Also, I don't have a specific upload schedule, but I'll keep you all posted! Alright, let's do this.


	2. Ch 1 - Meeting the Fire

"Harder."

"Britt-"

"I'm not afraid of a little heat, Santana. You know that. Now harder."

 _sigh_

We aren't fucking, if that's what you're thinking. I'm giving Brittany her 'once in a blue moon' massage. Every now and then, the poor baby gets so cold, to where she's literally freezing her ass off. I'll let her explain later, but it's up to me to warm her up. Again, _literally_.

You see, I'm what you call a Pyrokinetic. Unfortunately, I don't have some badass backstory as to how I got my powers. People always assume I fell in a fucking tub of strange acid, or that I was created in a deep, classified, underground lab. Maybe I was born with it, maybe it's Maybell- no. But really... I was born with it.

I'm not the only one, either. We're all over the world, including everyone that's a _fucking_ Lopez, love you Mom and Dad. My friend Puck is a PK too, and he's surprisingly responsible with his powers. I have more friends that have powers too. I think you'll meet them later, at out little get together Britt and I have coming up.

Anyway, I've been talking for way too long.

Now you know me, so I'll let Brittany introduce herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhh ok this is the first chapter! I feel like it's all over the place, but let me know what you guys think! Sorry if the format is weird, I'm still learning how to space things out properly. Next chapter should be up within an hour or so - you get to meet Britt :)**


	3. Ch 2 - Meeting the Ice

**Quick A/N: I know the last chapter was hella short. This one will be too, as they both are just simple introductions. Please don't hesitate to leave feedback!**

* * *

"Thanks for that _amazing_ massage, Tana-Baby."

"Anytime, Britt-Britt."

"I'll be sure to return the favor after I introduce myself to our new friend here." Santana bites her lip and looks away shyly.

 _so cute_

I guess I'll say hello now! Hello! My name is Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with Britney Spears. Hate it when people get us mixed up. Anyway, like Tana was saying earlier, I was freezing my ass off. Allow me to elaborate!

Just like Santana, I was born with my gift: Cryokinesis. Basically, I can use cold temperature and different forms of ice to an advantage! Now, when I get super stressed out, my body gets colder than usual. So much so, parts of my body will become a solid piece of ice!

One time, I caught Lord Tubbington trying to steal my car keys so he could go buy cigarettes! I was so frazzled by the situation that my hands and arms completely froze over. Ugh. That cat will be the death of me! Speaking of Lord Tubbington, I need to go make sure he doesn't try to steal my credit card to order illegal cat-nip again.

"Hold on, what about my massage? I needs to get my mack on. Lord Eats-a-lot can wait."

"I didn't forget."

Ok new friend, I better tend to my little family now. It was nice meeting you, and I'll see ya soon!

"Britt, c'mon."

"Be right there, Tana-Baby!"

* * *

 **A guest left a review that gave me a good idea! Thanks whoever you are ;) LEAVE FEEDBACK, next chapter will be longer, and more story like (if that makes sense). I'll try to have it up a little later, or tomorrow!**


	4. Ch 3 - Southern Flavors

**A/N: Here's a link to the penthouse:** **/2012/02/15/luxurious-new-york-penthouse-on-tribecas-duane-street/**

 **Santana's outfit:** **url?sa=i &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiruIac5IDWAhXFQCYKHaWXAxoQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% . %2Ftvshowbiz%2Farticle-4381600% &psig=AFQjCNH92dAmfltbz1_VPNDC3JSvtef5Aw&ust=1504244849164104**

 **Brittany's outfit:** **url?sa=i &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwie0YC-5YDWAhWFNSYKHemjCuQQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2F2015%2F08%2F21%2Fheather-gleeful-pregnancy%2Fgallery%2F3&psig=AFQjCNEIO-IhjmmHT4YZDbepO-pAbSvYNA&ust=1504245273932206**

 **SOTC (song of this chapter):** **watch?v=vysy8MTmIxQ**

 **Italics will always be used for emphasis and to represent inner thoughts, unless stated otherwise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana and Brittany are getting the house ready for their little soirée. It's kind of a tradition, really. Once a month, the couple hosts a small gathering with a few friends they've met from around the city. The city of New York that is - specifically in Tribeca. In a penthouse worth $19.5 _million_ , which is honestly just pocket change compared to Brittany and Santana's salary combined.

You see, as soon as Santana stepped foot in New York, she landed a modeling contract with the 'Flame!' agency. Now, she makes about $95+ million per year (take that, Tyra Banks). As for Brittany, she's a Professor of Dance at Juilliard, and when she's not teaching, she's managing a multi-million dollar ice cream franchise called 'Tubbs' (Lord Tubbington thought of the name).

So here it is, 7:57pm, and Brittany is double checking everything.

 _Snacks? Check. Booze? Check. Stereotypical instrumental that sounds like elevator music? Check. All that's missing is-_

"Santana!" Brittany called from the living room.

Santana runs out of their bedroom upstairs and leans over the railing with one leg out of her jeans. "Yeah?"

"Umm, where are all the games, babe?"

"...really, B? Don't you remember what happened the last time-"

Brittany rolls her eyes, "It'll be fine, Tana. Just tell me where they are _pleaseee_."

Santana took a long look at Brittany, and let out a sigh.

"Fine. They're on top of the 'fridge."

"Awesome! Thanks, Tana-Baby!" Brittany finished with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah. _Shit_!" Santana slipped on her empty pants leg and fell while running back into the bedroom. "Fucking hardwood floors." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

8:05pm

Brittany is slightly rearranging the chip bowl, while Santana is sitting on the couch, playing with a small ball of fire in her hands.

"Put that out, San! Everyone will be here in a minute!"

Santana scoffs, "Whatever you say, Britt." She douses the ball, but as soon as Brittany turned back around, she ignited a new flame.

"Hey, B? When-" She stops speaking as she feels a blast of cold air swipe across her face.

 _The fuck?_ Santana looked down and saw that a mini pile of snow replaced her flame.

Brittany smirked, "What were you saying?"

"Nothing..." Santana said lowly. She closed her eyes in slight satisfaction at the sound of the snow sizzling and melting from her hot skin.

 ***ding-dong***

Brittany perks up and motions for Santana to follow her, "Comiiing!"

"Jeez, Britt, right in my ear!" Santana winces.

"Sorry, baby." Brittany pecked Santana's ear as they approached the door, hand-in-hand.

Santana unlocked and opened the door to find Quinn, Mercedes, Mike and Tina, Artie, Rachel and Finn, Kurt and Blaine, Sam, and Puck all standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

"HEEEYYY!" They all hollered out.

Santana looked as if a SWAT team was prepared to raid her home - she wasn't expecting _everybody_ to show up this time. Brittany noticed the look on Santana's face, and discreetly elbowed her, while ushering their guests inside.

Once everyone was inside, Santana closed the door and locked it.

 _sigh_ "I'm gonna need a drink."

* * *

 **Lil A/N: _Sooo_ , what did you think? I'm not too confident in my writing just yet, but I'm still open to feedback! Did the links work? If not, let me know so I can do... something... about it... Oh, and don't worry, there will be _sweet_ lady kisses coming up real soon ;)**


	5. Games & Flames

**A/N: Hello beautiful people! Someone stated that the links were dead, so I made a tumblr account to post the outfits and such. The link is thebrittanaexperience dot tumblr dot com. Hopefully that makes sense. For this chapter, there will be 3 songs. The first one is the instrumental to 'You Know I'm No Good' by Amy Winehouse. The second song is Riot Rhythm by Sleigh Bells, and last second song is Soul Eater NOT! OST Vol 1 #5 (just search it lmao). The time to start/change the song will be indicated by: SNG. Whenever the mood doesn't really match up with the song, feel free to pause/stop it! Alright, that's all I have to say for now! Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Santana's POV**_

 **SNG**

Damn. I really wasn't expecting _everyone_ to come this time around. Usually it's just Quinn, Artie, Puck, and Mercedes. Fuck it, I might as well have a couple drinks and enjoy myself.

I plastered a fake ass smile on my face, and went to join the others in the living room. Everyone was seated around the small coffee table, eating, drinking, talking amongst themselves.

Except for Quinn.

Quinn is Britt's best friend, an interior designer, and a Photokinetic. Y'know, she manipulates light 'n shit. When she gets mad, she looks like that one guy from Scott Pilgrim. But anyway, I first met Quinn when she walked in on Britt and I having sex one morning at our old place. It went a little something like this.

 _"Brittany, are you ready to GOMYGOSH!"_

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who the hell are you?!"_

 _"Who the hell are **you?!"**_

 _"I'm San motherfuckin'-"_

 _"Tana! Be nice! Quinnie, this is my girlfriend Santana. Santana, this is my best friend Quinn Fabray."_

 _"What the fuck is **febreze** doing here?"_

 _"Crap! I totally forgot we were supposed to go shopping this morning!"_

 _"Yeah, obviously._ _I'll_ _be waiting downstairs, Brittany. You have 10 minutes."_

Surprisingly enough, we hit it off quite nicely... _After_ the image of my naked ass and tits left her memory. We still joke about what happened that day every now and then, even though it makes her blush. And, I know she just got here but... I can't seem to shake the feeling that something is wrong with her.

"Hey Q, how's life been treatin' ya?" Quinn was startled out of her little daze.

 _Holy shit, that was weird. I've haven't seen her act like this since-_

"I'm- life has been great, thanks for asking. And for you?"

"Same here. Have you been drinking again?" I'm not one to beat around the bush.

"What the-"

"Relax, _Quinnifer_. You seem out of it, I'm worried." I shrugged.

Quinn folds her arms over her chest and frowns."I'm _fine_ , Santana. Just drop it."

 _What a terrible liar. It's a shame, really._

 _ **Brittany's POV**_

 _My work here is done! Everybody looks satisfied... but Quinn._

I discreetly made my way over to the window next to where Santana and Quinn were sitting.

 _"Have you been drinking again?"_ I started to turn and say something, but caught myself before-

 _"Just drop it."_ Quinn got up and headed to the terrace. I need to find out what's going on with her.

"Hey, San?" I cupped Santana's chin so she would look at me.

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna go check on Quinn. Why don't you crack open the games, huh?"

Her lips pulled up into a devilish smirk. _So sexy._

"That sounds like a _capital_ idea, babe." Santana stood up, gave me a peck on the lips, cupped her hands over her mouth and-

 **SNG**

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN, BITCHES!"

That was my cue to get the hell out of there.

* * *

A freshly shuffled deck of Uno cards are slammed down onto the dining table. Mercedes, Santana, Puck and Artie are all giving each other death stares, while the rest of the crew watched intensely.

Artie was the first to break the tension."Teams?"

Santana reached out to re-shuffle the deck. " _Teams_." She and Mercedes shared a knowing look and a smirk.

Puck scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Is there a problem, _Noah_?" Santana asked without taking her eyes off of the cards.

"It's just that you and Mercedes always team up when-"

"Look," She starts distributing the cards. "you just need to accept the fact that _Mercedes_ and I are the dream team. Isn't that right, Mercy?"

Mercedes looked up from her cards. " _Damn_ right." She gives Santana a high five.

 ** _Santana's POV_**

 _I love this girl._

Mercedes Jones is a geologist, which is fitting since she has the ability of Terrakinesis. She's a strong bitch, too. Not just personality wise, but physically! I mean seriously, I've seen her lift an entire-

"Santana! It's your turn, pay attention!"

"Why don't you get that thong out of your ass and relax a bit." I smirked when I heard scattered giggles.

 _I'm comin' for ya, Puckerman._

* * *

 ** _Brittany's POV_**

When I made it up to the terrace, Quinn was leaning on the railing, staring out over the city.

"Quinn?"

She turned to me with sad eyes and sniffled.

"Quinn, talk to me. I haven't seen you this down since you almost lost your powers."

Quinn was kidnapped by some creepy "scientist" almost 2 years ago, and he left her in his basement. People with Photokinesis rely on light as a source of energy... she was kept in complete darkness for days. By the time she was found, her powers were nearly depleted. I'm truly hoping that's not the case this time.

Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes before speaking. "It's Beth, she... She wants to meet me."

"That's gr-"

"No!... No, it's not."

"Quinn, you haven't seen your daughter in years. You two have the chance to finally reconnect and possibly be together! Why would that be a bad thing?" I asked softly.

"I'm sorry but... You wouldn't understand, Brittany. Nobody would."

"Then help me under-"

 ***CRASH***

Quinn and I exchanged a "what the hell was that?" look before nearly sprinting back into the house.

* * *

 ** _Santana's POV_**

Collectively, Mercedes and I are down to our last 2 Uno cards. Artie and Puck look like they're about to shit themselves, while Mercy and I are chill as fuck.

"Puck, I think it's best if we forfeit _now_." Artie mumbled.

"Fuck that, dude! There's no way these two bit-"

I cleared my throat. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Fuck."

"What'd you just call me?"

"Oh you definitely heard me, _Fuck_."

It was Mercedes' turn to step in.

"Um, Santana. I'd quit while you're ahead, girl."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You see Mercy, our friend _Fuck_ here has been bitching and whining since we started playing the game, much like a _little_ _fuck_ would. So, with that being said Mercedes, on behalf of the last shit I gave, our friend _F_ _uck_ here, can go back to the dimension of hell he spawned from, where he was sucking Satan's dick for free gym time."

I ended my deliciously improved insult with a deliciously evil smirk.

"Looks like _we won, Fu-"_

 ***CRASH***

 **SNG**

Well I'll be damned. This meathead just punched and completely destroyed the table.

"Britt's gonna kick your-" Just as Brittany (speak of the Devil) and Quinn make it down the stairs, I smelled something burning.

I looked down to see the bottom half of my shirt in flames. I put out the fire before it was completely burned to _shit._

But still... My fucking. Favorite. Rolling Stones shirt... Is ruined.

"You're fucking dead!"

* * *

 _ **Brittany's POV**_

 _This is not going to end well... again._

I must have spoken aloud because-

"No _shit_." Quinn offered.

I just sighed and watched as Santana chased Puck into the kitchen. As did everyone else, including Lord Tubbington from a safe distance.

As much as I hate to admit it, I'm getting a little turned on seeing Tana running around in half a shirt shooting fire balls at Puck. I mean, who wouldn't? A bit of her lacy bra is showing, her abs are rippling, her eyes are glowing... _sigh_. She's so... _hot_. Her body is on fire. No really, she's slowly igniting while Puck is desperately trying to counter her fire balls with his own. _Ew._

I snap out of my daze and see Puck backing into a corner in the kitchen with Santana slowly stalking towards him with her hands and legs ablaze. Time to play referee. I carefully walk up behind Santana until I'm right by her left ear.

"Santana, baby, listen to me." I whispered.

She stopped walking, but she's getting too hot. She's going to overheat.

"Try to relax for me, Tana. Everything is fine. You're fine."

I stepped in front of her and allowed my hands to freeze over. I grabbed her inferno bound hands, and within seconds, all you hear is the sound of sizzling. Her eyes went from a blazing hellfire, back to those beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes that I fell in love with.

Santana's fire and _rage_ has been successfully smothered.

I'm just glad I could stop things before we ended up with more than a broken dining room table and singed cabinets.

Sam broke the silence among all of us. "Sooo does that mean the party or swar de-"

"Soiree." Rachel corrected him with a pointer finger in the air.

"Soiree, is over?"

Santana gently let go of my hands and made her way upstairs to our bedroom I'm assuming.

My eyes followed her all the way up. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'd say it's time to call it a night. It's almost 11 anyway, and I'd hate for you all to be out so late." I clapped my hands once and started ushering everyone to the door.

"At least let me clean this glass up first." Mercedes suggested.

I nodded my approval, and let her begin.

She moved her hands slightly away from her body and the glass started to rise in sync. Once all of the glass was floating in a pile, she switched to one finger and "walked" the glass over to the trash can, and let the shards gently sink into it.

"Thanks Mercy."

"Oh girl, it's no problem. Sorry about the table!" She offered a look of sympathy.

I waved her apology off, "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault to begin with" I whispered that last bit.

I hugged Mercedes and walked her out when I noticed Puck was the last one leaving. I grabbed his arm.

"Hey Puck?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah Britt?"

"You owe me a new dining table." I kept the same sickly sweet smile on my face as I sent him on his way.

As soon as I closed the door, I leaned against it with a sigh and closed my eyes for a second. I planned on gathering up the Uno cards, but all that was left was a wild draw 4 card in Santana's seat with a hole burned into it. I started to toss it onto the table, but wait, that's right. _T_ _he_ _table was destroyed._ Eventually I just flicked it somewhere in the room and headed up to the room.

 _I should've listened to Santana. She tried to warn me, but I just had to push it. Ugh. She's probably so pissed at not only Puck, but me as well. But none of that matters. I want her. Seeing her use her fire makes me want to_ _get burned in the best way possible._

* * *

 ** _Santana's POV_**

I told Brittany, I _told_ her the games were a bad idea. Well, at least I tried to. Now? The kitchen is burned the hell up, the dining room table is nonexistent, and my shirt isn't even a shirt anymore. It's a fucking crop top. I went to stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom and examined myself.

 _Fucking Noah. There's no way in hell I should've let him piss me off like that. Especially over a damn shirt. Oh well._

I took my _crap_ top off and discarded it with my other charred clothes from earlier in the week. _Ugh, I smell like smoke._ I reached inside the shower to turn it on when Brittany's hand beats me to it. She scared the fuck out of me, but I when I turned to look at her, my mouth went dry.

 _Ah shit. She's giving me the sex eyes. They aren't even blue anymore. They're gray as fuck._

"Allow me, _Santana."_

 _The sex voice too? All sexy and sex-like? Welp. Looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight, and I have a photoshoot in the morning._

* * *

 **A/N: This took quite a bit longer than I expected to write. My apologies. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed, favorited, and set an alert so far! Next** **chapter, will be pure _sweet lady kisses_. Also, let me know what you all would like to see in this story! Ciao!**


	6. AN - still here

**A/N: Sooo... I'm still here, I'm just having a hard time writing the _sex_. But, I'll pull myself together and have at least _something_ for you all within the week.**


	7. Ch 4 - Warm

**A/N: Here's the sweet lady kisses everyone has been waiting for. The song I chose to help set the mood is Let Go by Little Dragon. Oh, keep in mind that this is the first time I've ever written a story, let** **alone smut, but I digress. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _I reached inside the shower to turn it on when Brittany's hand beats me to it._

 _"Allow me, Santana."_

* * *

Brittany turned the shower on while staring straight into Santana's eyes. Once the water temperature was at the perfect temperature for the two, Brittany began to undress Santana while speaking to her.

 **SNG**

"I know you're expecting me to be upset. But the truth is, I'm far from resentment. If anything, I am extremely turned on right now." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear and watched her shiver as she stepped back.

Santana gathered her discarded clothing and put them in their laundry hamper. When she turned back around, Brittany was already naked and waiting for her in the shower. The model barely took a step inside of the shower before Brittany had her pinned against the wall.

"Britt, wait. Let me apolo-" Brittany cut her off with a searing kiss.

"It's fine, San. Now shut up and let me have my way with you."

Santana nodded and Brittany's lips were back on hers in an instant. She returned the kiss with as much force and passion as she could. Brittany's hands made their way across the brunette's lower back and across her ass, stopping at the back of her thighs. Santana jumped and wrapped her legs around Brittany as her sex grazed Brittany's toned midsection.

" _Mmh, B_." Santana moaned between kisses at the slick contact granted by the water and the juices flowing from her core.

Brittany moved her lips away from Santana's and trailed them down her neck. She started licking and sucking her pulse point-

"No hickeys. I have a- _shit_... I have a shoot tomorrow, baby."

"That's what makeup is for." Brittany didn't let up on the attack on Santana's neck.

Santana's eyes closed as Brittany's fingers teased her most sensitive area.

"Damn it, B. Take me to the bed. _Now._ "

Brittany's lips latched onto Santana's as she carefully led them both out of the shower and into the bedroom, leaving the water on in the shower. Santana's head softly hit the pillow as the dancer laid her down on the bed while hovering over her. Brittany stopped to admire her fiery girlfriend as the water evaporated from her skin and hair, leaving her completely dry within seconds.

Well, she's wet where it counts.

After mentally deciding that Brittany was taking too long, Santana flipped them over and immediately ran a finger through Brittany's sex. A breath hitched from each of them, one being from shock, and the other from a shot of arousal.

" _Ugh Santana! Please!_ " Brittany cried out.

"What, B? What do you want, baby?" Santana smirked.

"I want... No. I _need_ to feel you. _Please_ , baby, _please_."

Satisfied with Brittany's answer, Santana lowered herself down onto her girlfriend until their cores touched-

" _Fuck._ "

" _Goddamn._ "

They both moaned into the air. Santana leaned down and swirled her tongue around Brittany's before deeply kissing her. Brittany grabbed Santana's ass and pushed her into her sex harder. Santana winced-

" _You like that shit, B?"_

"Y-yeah, _I- oh shit Santana!_ "

Santana sped up her movements and swirled her hips around, causing Brittany to momentarily lose her breath. The sounds of their cores moving together drowned out the sound of sizzling as Santana's heat evaporated the sweat from the couple. At this point Santana was rocking so hard against Brittany, the headboard started lightly banging against the wall. Brittany's breathing started picking up and she spoke through gritted teeth-

"Oh _shit_! _Fuck me_ , Santana! I'm gonna-...!"

"Yeah? You gonna _cum_ for me, Britt? _Huh?!_ C'mon, I'm close too, baby!"

It took 4 hard thrusts, and they both came undone.

" _OH SHIT YES BABY!_ "

" _FUUUCK BRITTANY!_ "

Santana gradually slowed down her thrusts as her and Brittany came down from their high. They shared loving pecks and caresses before Brittany hopped up on wobbly legs to turn the shower off. She got back in bed and cuddled with Santana, resting her head on her shoulder.

"What time is your photoshoot in the morning?" Brittany looked up and asked Santana.

"Uhhmm," Santana grabbed her phone, scrolled through her reminders, "9. It's at 9. Do you have any sessions tomorrow?"

"Nope. I'm taking the weekend off." Brittany said through a smile.

The two shared a comfortable silence before Santana cleared her throat.

"Soooo... you really aren't pissed about the whole broken table, burned cabinets, disintegrated Uno cards thing?" It came out as a whisper from Santana.

"No, baby. _Honestly_ , I've been wanting to get a new dining table and remodel the kitchen a little anyway. This just helped the process." Brittany raised her head and kissed Santana on the cheek before looking into her eyes. They had a little staring contest, which Santana won-

"What is it, babe?"

"You look like a Naya."

Santana giggled, "A what?"

"A Naya! Nayaaaa... Rivera?"

"Naya Rivera, huh? I'll bite." Santana took a long look at Brittany. "You look like a Heather."

Brittany stared blankly at Santana.

"A-are you serious?"

"As serious as Lord Tubbinton interrogating his gang members, love."

Brittany slowly nodded and smirked. "What about a last name?"

"Morris. I _delight_ and _dame_ you, Lady Heather Morris." Santana said with an extremely posh British accent.

"You delight and dame me, huh." Brittany laughed before kissing Santana's full lips. "Well, I'm about to delight and dame myself to sleep. You should do the same, it's almost 1 in the morning."

"Alright. Goodnight, Britt-Britt."

"Goodnight, Tana." Brittany mumbled sleepily.

Santana clapped twice and the lights went out. She thought for a second.

"Naya Rivera. Who would've thought?"

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah. There's that. Let me know what you thought. Also, I hate using generic adjectives, so I'll rack my brain for some good ones. See you all in the next chapter.**


	8. AN - please don't be mad

**A/N**

Please don't be mad... I thought I would have time to work on this story, but I didn't. Keyword here, is didn't. I will be continuing this story on Wattpad within the week. More details are to come, so... stay tuned!


End file.
